Big Family
by Historyfan
Summary: AU. Sam and Dean have a big family. They have just welcomed their sixth child. Mpreg, Wincest


**Disclaimer**: Supernatural doesn't belong to me. I'll never own the show.

**Author's Note**: Written for the Secret Santa exchange at mpregwinchester for wendy_bird at LiveJournal.

**Warnings**: Mpreg, Wincest, Breastfeeding

* * *

Sam Winchester hurt. A lot, by the way. Which he repeatedly complained to his brother about. He couldn't help it.

"Sam, I know you went through twenty-eight hours of labor, but you've given birth five other times," Dean reminded his brother.

"I know. I've done this every single time after giving birth." Sam knew that baby number six, now named Alison Christina Winchester, was the last baby. Six kids were enough for them.

"I know you have, Sammy." Dean didn't mind the complaining so much. He figured he deserved it.

Alison began crying, and Sam instinctively knew his daughter was hungry. He unbuttoned his shirt, picked the newborn up, and began feeding her. Dean left them alone for a few minutes, since this was a bonding time for Sam and the baby.

"Hi, Ally. I'm your daddy, but you already know that. It was so nice to meet you. Your brother and sisters were so excited to see you. Your other daddy, too. We all love you so much."

Ally didn't answer. She just kept eating. Sam fed her for a few more minutes, and then stopped when the baby pulled away and started crying.

"The kids want to see her," Dean informed his brother, coming back into the bedroom. He was followed by five kids.

"I like her," declared the oldest, ten year old Rachel. She loved having another sister. It was going to be fun.

"I wanted a brother, but a sister is okay." That came from eight year old Ryan - Sam and Dean's sole son, who was surrounded by girls.

Dean and Sam struggled not to laugh. They had heard a lot over the past few months about how Ryan wanted a younger brother. Alison was still going to be the last baby, however.

Sam and Dean wouldn't change their big family for anything. They adored Rachel, Ryan, Isabella, Julie, Kathryn, and Alison. Their kids were great.

"I didn't want another stupid brother," shot back six year old Isabella. Twin sister Julie nodded her head in agreement.

"Isabella," warned Dean. He didn't want the kids fighting today, especially since it was supposed to be a happy day.

"Sorry," she apologized. She loved Ryan, and wouldn't have minded another brother. Brothers were amazing sometimes. That's what Grandpa Bobby had told her anyway.

"Like her," declared three year old Kathryn. She had been the most excited about becoming a big sister this time around. Everyone else was used to the pregnancy announcements from Sam and Dean. The excitement had worn off a little.

"We're glad you do, Katie." Sam set Aly down in her bassinet and held his arms out. The kids were careful, but they all got up and hugged their daddy.

"Love you," murmured Rachel. She wouldn't change her family for anything. Aly was really cute, and she loved her already.

"Love you too," Dean answered. He smiled at her. She was the most affectionate out of everybody, which he blamed on Sam.

Later that night, when the kids were in bed, Sam and Dean watched over Aly. They were worried about their newest (and last) daughter. "Thank you for giving me these kids, Sammy."

Sam smiled at his brother. "You're welcome. Thanks for knocking me up five times." He cracked up at the look on Dean's face.

Dean leaned over and kissed him. "I love you. No chick flick moments, though."

Sam rolled his eyes. "We've been knee deep in chick flick moments for years. I love you, too." When Aly began to cry, Sam picked her up and began feeding her.

"I love watching you feed our kids." Dean would never get tired of watching that.

"Thanks. And I'm used to it now, considering how many times I've had kids." Sam was thrilled that Dean had gotten a vasectomy. He didn't think he could handle pregnancy and labor again. Labor was hard. And the nine months before it were also hard.

"At least we're finally done having kids," Dean replied. He loved his family, but enough was enough. Six kids would probably drive him and Sam crazy.

Sam nodded. "No more babies for us. I never expected to have one baby, let alone six." He could still remember the shock of the first pregnancy, and being told that a spell was the result of it. Pregnancy wasn't a curse, though. It was a blessing brought on by a witch that the Winchesters had saved from a demon once. She called in to check in on the Winchesters occasionally.

After the baby fell asleep, Sam and Dean followed suit. It was better to get sleep when the baby was napping. They had learned that the first time they became parents. They knew a lot of stuff now that they hadn't know upon Rachel's birth.

When the baby woke up for the third time at 5:30, Sam decided to stay awake. He wouldn't be getting sleep during the day because of the older kids. With a newborn at home, sleep was going to be impossible. But that was okay. Sam and Dean knew what they were getting into every time they had kids. (Twins had been their most shocking surprise after the first pregnancy, however. They still couldn't believe that had happened.)

Dean couldn't let Sam stay awake with the baby anymore, so he got up at 6:00. "Let me take care of her, Sammy. You need your rest, especially considering you were in labor for so long." He didn't want Sam falling asleep taking care of Aly. He definitely needed his rest.

"Dean, it's okay. I'm not tired. Besides, we're going to need to get used to this lack of sleep again. I can handle it."

Dean wasn't sure, but he let it go. He just stayed near Sam and Aly, until the rest of the kids woke up. He and Bobby took care of breakfast for them. Rachel helped a few of her younger siblings get ready for school. Bobby drove them to their schools so Dean didn't have to.

Dean went back into his and Sam's room. Sam was changing Aly's diaper. "She's going to be so spoiled because she's our last kid," Dean told his brother.

Sam laughed. "I know she is." He and Dean spoiled all of their kids, but there was no point in telling his older brother that.

What no one knew was that in eleven months, Sam and Dean would be welcoming twin sons – William and Jackson. Dean's vasectomy had failed, and Sam got pregnant again only six weeks after giving birth to Alyson.

Eight kids were enough for Sam and Dean. Dean got another vasectomy, and Sam followed suit.

The Winchesters enjoyed their big family.


End file.
